Scar
by First Hokage Hashirama Senju
Summary: How Okisuke got his scar.


**Scar**

Okisuke stood with his back against a tree, obscured from his destination. An old, abandoned building that was once used one hundred years ago for forging weapons. _It is not far now. _The Samurai leaned to his left and turned his head to look towards the structure. _Good. No guards. _

The Samurai was bald, had a dragon tattoo inscribed on his head near his left eye, and violet-colored eyes. He wore the armor of Samurai which consisted of a full body thick cloth under his plated armor to protect against the freezing temperatures in the Land of Iron. The armor covered his shoulders, upper back, chest, sides, and thighs. He also had shin guards and metal gauntlets on his lower arms for additional protection.

_Time to make my move._ Okisuke ran around the tree and dashed to the building with extreme speed. He neared the door and in one swift movement, kicked it down. "Drop your weapons!"

Within, was a large, open room with four pillars in the corners and a central pillar.

"Looks like we have a dirty Samurai here." A voice echoed.

Okisuke heard the sound of a sword being drawn. _Guess they want to pick a fight. _Okisuke quickly reached for his katana, quickly unsheathed it, and held it firmly with both hands. "Who are you?"

"Name's Jiro, not going to help you much, anyways. Since you are going to die here." The man responded.

_Not good! He's from that extremist branch of Ikkō-ikki. _Okisuke tensed, he gripped his sword hilt harder.

Jiro's hair was dark black, his eyebrows gave his eyes the appearance of slanting inwards like that of the typical evil villain from images within books and comics, and his mouth was twisted into a snarl. His clothing consisted of a black undershirt with matching pants and metal plate armor over most of his body except his head, arms, and feet.

Jiro reached for his tachi, and unsheathed the blade "You deserve to die! Samurai!" Jiro charged, his eyes narrowing to the point of looking like a snake's eyes. His sword pointed out to stab.

Okisuke quickly parried with the flat end of his sword, catching the tip of his enemy's blade. "Why are you doing this? Violence is not the way to solve things."

Jiro quickly withdrew his blade and jumped back. "Because you Samurai want to oppress us. Force us to do things against our will!" He infused his blade with chakra, the light illuminating the area.

_He seriously wants me dead, need to end him. _Okisuke focused chakra into his blade.

"This time, I will cut you! And that will be one less Samurai!" Jiro bellowed and charged, his chakra infused blade leaving behind a stream of chakra.

"You are blind!" Okisuke charged up chakra into his sword and swung. A sharp horizontal crescent of chakra flew away from his blade, straight at Jiro. _If he does not dodge, he will be cut to bits. _

Jiro jumped over the chakra blade. He descended and brought his sword over his head in a downward swing. "This is it, it's over for you!"

Okisuke quickly brought his sword above himself, sharp end pointed outwards. _This amount of chakra…not good. _He infused his sword with more chakra than before and braced himself.

Jiro's sword clashed with Okisuke's sword with crushing force.

_He's brutally strong, like some monster! _Okisuke spotted hairline cracks forming at the point of impact. Cracks forming along his sword. _Damn, the worst thing that can happen in a battle! _Okisuke focused more chakra into the blade, and pushed upwards hard. It was just enough, a giant shockwave of chakra formed.

Jiro was blasted up and away, fell back to the ground, and righted himself at the last second.

Okisuke brought his sword to his front in defense, and saw the broken blade. It had snapped clean in two. _Need to end this now! _

"You! Blasted Samurai! Die!" Jiro charged towards Okisuke.

_It's now or never! _Okisuke charged, his blade infused with chakra. Okisuke swung his blade, a massive stream of chakra lanced out.

Jiro jumped over it. "Nice try!" He quickly kicked, his face full of malice.

Okisuke felt the blow to his chest plate, and was sent flying for a distance before crashing hard onto the stone floor. He laid flat on his back. He felt a boot stomp down on his chest and another on his hand, causing pain to shoot up his arm. "Get off of me! Let me get my sword!"

Jiro swung his sword, knocking the Samurai's blade out of reach. "Sorry, but you Samurai do not play fair, so that means I do not have to either!" Jiro brought his blade above the area of Okisuke's right eye.

"What are you going to do?" Okisuke sputtered, panic rising. _I have heard of torture, but never want to experience it!_

"I am going to leave you something to remember us by." Jiro brought his sword across Okisuke's forehead, leaving a slanted slash above his right eye. With no respite, he slashed again, from above the first slash down his face almost to the side of his chin.

Okisuke screamed in pain. The slash over his eye had popped it, leaving a stream of blood to flow down the side of his face.

A door banged open. "Lord Jiro! There's a group of Samurai approaching! And Kaori appears to be leading them! She is the one you warned us about that's almost Mifune's equal! "

"We will retreat for the time being, I can't take her on yet." Jiro took his foot off of Okisuke's chest and turned his back to the injured Samurai. "Do not forget us, and what I did to you!" He walked away, his footsteps fading.

Okisuke groaned in pain. He tried to move but his strength failed him. _If I do not get back, I will die._ He slowly blacked out.

* * *

"In here!" a black haired female Samurai, Kaori, ran into the building first followed by her team.

"Damn! I think we were too late!" a male Samurai looked around, and spotted Okisuke. "Kaori…oh Kami. I think they got his eye!" The man turned and walked outside gripping his stomach. "I think I am going to heave."

Kaori quickly ran to Okisuke and bent down to her knees. She removed the first aid kit from her back strap and opened it. _This is not good, we do not have much time, and he is unconscious. _

* * *

Okisuke opened his one good eye, and saw a white ceiling.

"Finally, you are awake; you were out for three days." Kaori looked at Okisuke. "Jiro is dead. Mifune and I faced him and killed him, after the rest of our team had died in battle against his army. They managed to kill every last one of his army before they died."

"How was he so powerful though? And his chakra was just too strong for someone who is not a ninja." Okisuke asked.

"Strength enhancers. Jiro and his army took them in preparation for the clash. Though at the end, skill beat him." Kaori replied. "It's best to get rest. And that slash took your eye out, and it's going to leave a scar. Sorry we were late, we did not know the full extent of what he was capable of until a badly wounded Samurai showed up half dead on the front entrance of the capital."

"At least we took him down; his group was a more dangerous threat than we thought." Okisuke replied. He laid back down, and was soon asleep.


End file.
